


Too far yet so close

by AliceHatter



Category: Watcher (TV 2019)
Genre: Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceHatter/pseuds/AliceHatter
Summary: In the midst of securing crucial evidence Younggoon is attacked by a faceless man and is almost killed in action. Chigwang seems only too eager to recover the evidence but is that really all there is to his actions?





	1. Short lived

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 11 do or die bishes let's get it here comes my most least popular work ever -cause there ain't anybody to read it in this fandom :(

Younggoon realized in the moment when he was attacked by the person with the wire that he had to keep his wits about him in order to survive in the cutthroat world that was corruption within South Korea's police system. Keeping one hand under the wire around his neck, he managed to wrestle his gun free to fire a couple rounds before shooting the door knob and collapsing onto the floor.

'Rest is for the weary' he repeated in his head as woozy as he was, before stumbling to his feet and running after the perp. He caught a glimpse of a black masked man running away on the rooftop and Younggoon gritted his teeth in fury at having lost the person who destroyed his evidence, before resigning himself to calling Chief Chigwang with the update. He left out a minor important detail however- that he had been strung up like a doll and had nearly been hung on his own door-but that was besides the point- they had lost evidence that they had been searching for months.

When Chief Chigwang and Han Tae Joo pulled up in the car, Chigwang immediately noticed what Younggoon had purposefully avoided telling him on the phone. "What the hell happened to you?" was the first thing he asked him- distress showed on his face, a rare occurrence for the stony faced chief. The perfectly coiffed hair, the nicely pressed suit, freshly shaved- and expensive cologne, all polar opposites of Younggoon who stood opposite him-under Chigwang's evaluation of his injury.

Younggoon who could afford better with his stingy saving, who wore clothes that he wore the week before, simple haircut, shoes that have seen better days, the smell of sweat from fighting for his life still lingering in the air around him.

Han Tae Joo looked past him, and his wound, instead asking the glaring question of "What about the evidence?" and Younggoon dejectedly replied with a "He ruined it in water". Chigwang looked a bit concerned at the fact that their hard found evidence had been spoiled in war, but he waved it off saying techies could recover it if it was just dumped in water, and not to worry, to focus on recovering from his injury.

Chigwang's hand had twisted his jaw earlier, to zero in on the split blood vessels, and the tiny cuts that were littered across Younggoon's neck, a thick line of a dark bruise of red showing over his open shirt collar. His hand was large, and warm, although it was a bit stiff while handling his face, but in the face of their adversary turned ally, he couldn't show any weakness, and Younggoon however hurt, understood his meaning.

They retrieved the ruined laptop and whatever paper evidence was left, and Younggoon sent them back in their car.

Later around midnight, Younggoon's phone chimed as a knock at the door came, "I'm here, open up Younggoon-ah" from Chigwang. Younggoon sat up from the couch where he had been lying all afternoon- reflecting on how he could have escaped from that wire- and went to open the door for his- well he doesn't exactly know what they were yet, perhaps he'll ask today?

Chigwang swept through the door with all the confidence of a chief visiting a subordinate- or a lover visiting their partner. He put down a plastic bag, filled to the brim with bandages, waterproof tape, advil, saline solution(isopropyl alcohol), and everything that Younggoon could possibly need. He gestured for Younggoon to sit back down on the couch, and obviously like a well trained puppy, he sat down facing Chigwang.

Carefully, Chigwang cleaned the wound with alcohol and started wrapping bandages, making sure not to irritate the fine edges of the cuts. His hands were much more gentle this time around, with no prying eyes around their person. His eyes were to, catching Younggoon's eyes every so often, looking up at him with caution when he leaned forward to tuck the bandage around his nape. Chigwang secured the edges with some of the tape, and when he did he reached back around and gave Younggoon a hug.

Wrapped in bandages and also in Chigwang's arms, Younggoon felt safer than before- he had almost died today, thinking back on it. He laid his cheek softly on Chigwang's shoulder, and closed his eyes, listening to the deep breathing of his lover. He felt an even softer kiss being placed on his hair, and a chin resting on his head.

They stayed like that for a while before curling up side by side on the sofa, and getting woken up by the morning's rays of light streaming through the window- reminding them that yet another day had come.


	2. Rage inflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all saw how he threw off the girl police officer with one hand, and how he basically needed 2 people to keep him under control cause our boi is strong af lemme tell you.

Younggoon has never felt so much anger before.

The time when he came home to that empty apartment was one thing, but that paled in comparison to this blank hunger for revenge. To kill. 

That man in front of him killed his father, the one who he had kept as a suspect in the front of his mind for years- and yet he had died- just like that. Because of this person dying in front of his very eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it-- except there was.

Light sparked in Younggoon's eyes as he lunged forward and wrapped his hands around the fake Turtle's throat-Officer Park-the traitor deserved to die but Younggoon will make sure to kill him quicker, as painful as he could make it. Shoot him a couple more times, restrict his airway, dig the heel of his foot into his wounds and watch the officer scream in agony- that was more like it. 

Younggoon couldn't see past the purple face of the traitor, and he didn't notice the rapid footsteps of Chigwang approaching until he had grabbed him in a bear hug, trying to ease the gun from Younggoon's hand. "Younggoon-ah stop! He isn't worth killing!! Younggoon-ah please- be rational about this!" Chigwang's voice was hoarse, as if he had screamed his lungs out on a rooftop somewhere. 

Younggoon's eyes darted frantically before raising the gun again in a shaking hand, "Younggoon-shi! Younggoon-ah! Please stop!!" Han Tae Joo was beside them now, hysterically throwing herself onto Younggoon's arm, and trying to placate him. 

Nothing was working, Younggoon struggled between the two, veins pulsing on his forehead and temple, eyes shot red from not blinking, he hadn't torn his eyes away from Park, not once in the entire span of the conflict so far. 

Chigwang's hands crept upwards from Younggoon's chest to his arm, slowly caressing the stiff hand and with a soft voice, "Younggoon-ah you can stop now, he's dead" and Younggoon's trembling stilled, and his hand with a warm weight on top of it, slowly dropped the gun. "Younggoon-ah good job, you did so well" Chigwang showered praise on him, but with the buzzing of adrenaline still running through his brain, Younggoon could barely hear him as he slumped onto his side, curling against Chigwang's chest. 

He wasn't the one to kill the bastard who killed his father, but he would make sure to keep his loved ones safe, he promised, as he grabbed a handful of Chigwang's suit jacket and pressed his face against the fabric concealing his beating heart. Younggoon's eyes were colder than snow in the dead of winter, as a tear fell from his eye and wet Chigwang's crumpled shirt. 

"I swear it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had good camera shots of chigwang's yaoi hands thank you very much film crew we owe you one or three lmao and have you SEEN the behind the scenes making of eps 11-12 on OCN on youtube like the hand holding and the hugging like yes ok he's acting but it's so sweet even in rehearsal cause he's comforting him so idk it just feels intimate somehow?! Just me?!

**Author's Note:**

> No for real though I have a time stamp of 11:43 y'all know what I'm talking about- I say y'all the 10 or so people that probs regularly come back to this drama tag to see if there's anything new cause that includes me-hello there & welcome to my 1st fic in this teeny ass fandom which definitely needs more people this is like red sun blue moon kdrama all over again for real, also if you liked this short fic make sure to leave a kudos (I love waking up to a notif saying I've got one) and comments are always welcome- any other ppl desperate for a new fic???


End file.
